


Stay

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Double Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic about a late night researching in the Bunker. Dean is stubborn and Cas will always be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/104615299453/mrs-ostrich-okay-but-imagine-person-a-of-your)  
> Also that's my tumblr. Hit me up!
> 
> And thanks to Bluewonder for the title. Also for this Dean and Cas are together, TFW lives in the bunker and hunts together, Cas is an angel, and it doesn't really fit with any season of the show.

“Dean, you need to sleep. Sam has already been asleep for an hour.” Castiel cast a concerned look over the bunker table at his hunter, who was still going through a book looking for information.

Dean yawned but didn’t look up. “Can’t do that Cas. People are dying and we need to figure out what’s doing it.” 

Cas sighed. “Dean, I can continue researching while you sleep.”

Dean finally looked up. “Still not going Cas.” He turned back to the book in front of him as the angel sighed.

A moment later Castiel heard soft snores from across the table and look up to see his hunter asleep on the book he’d been reading. He smiled at how peaceful Dean looked before getting up and gently picking him up. 

As Castiel carried Dean to his room the hunter nuzzled his face into the angel’s neck and sighed contentedly. Cas knew Dean would object to being carried if he was awake, but also knew he craved the contact. 

Dean stirred a bit as he was set on the bed and grabbed Cas’ wrist. “Stay?”

“Of course.” Cas settled on the bed and continued to read as Dean held him and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw another tumblr post (that I don't have the link for) that said something along the lines of "imagine one person of your otp cuddling the other to prevent them from getting out of bed" and the idea for this came into my head. I decided to add it to this fic instead of posting it separately because they work well together. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for getting this to 200 hits!

Castiel read all night, solving the case but never shifting from where he sat against the headboard of Dean’s bed with the hunter pressed against him. When he sensed his hunter starting to awaken he moved to get up.

That shifting resulted in Dean tightening his hold over Cas’ legs. “No moving,” Dean grumbled from where his face was pressed against his angel’s side.

Castiel sighed and ran his free hand through Dean’s hair. “Not even if I was going to get you coffee and breakfast?”

Dean seemed to consider this but didn’t loosen his hold on Cas. “Maybe.” He nuzzled his head further into his angel’s side. “Gimme five more minutes.”

The seraph smiled down at his hunter. “As you wish.”

A mumbled “Shouldn’t have showed you the Princess Bride” came from Dean, making Castiel laugh until the angel spoke up again. “You are aware I could easily move you and get up, right?”

Dean tightened his grip further and shifted his head to look at Cas with one green eye, the rest of his face still pressed against his angel’s side. “You wouldn’t.”

Castiel smiled. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.” He reached down to lace his fingers with Dean’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Dean seems a little ooc with how affectionate he's being. But I figure that if you're in a relationship with someone and you trust them you can let your walls down a little, right?
> 
> And if anyone's curious as to when I'll start posting new stuff instead of additions to old stuff, it'll probably be soon. Anyways let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
